


Handgun, Fire, and Key

by kvhottie



Series: H.F.K [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Don't worry they don't die, Fluff and Angst, Halsey - Freeform, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Song fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are heirs to yakuza families with a deep-seated rivalry. A fated meeting during childhood sets them on a spiraling decade of debilitating fear and love.A ficlet collection based on Halsey’s Hopeless Fountain Kingdom album.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadComet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadComet/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All the bolded, italicized words in the fic are from Halsey's album, Hopeless Fountain Kingdom. To get the full vibe of each chapter, please listen to the corresponding songs. The chapters can be a range of just inspired by a single line of the song, to being a full attempt at embodying the complete vibe of the song. I made a playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL74BfVVr1pYy98mmVfL8ZaubdHszWd8v0).

In the sea-salt coddled Fukushima prefecture, there exists an expressway that etches down the center and signals the branch territories of two rival yakuza families: the Yamaguchi-gumi on the left and the Sumiyoshi-kai to the right. Despite a history of ceaseless feud, both branches have more in common than they can perceive. Each has a male heir, currently the bright-eyed and gentle age of twelve—Kageyama of the Yamaguchi-gumi and Hinata of the Sumiyoshi-kai. Each is loyal, dangerously stubborn, and so blinded by their thirst that when fate’s blindfold comes upon their eyes, they sense no difference. And each will be left helpless to fate’s slick handiwork.

Those two boys, having grown tired of being told to stay away from the other side of their beloved city of Iwaki, sneaked out on a cloudy spring day with their pedaling lit by rebellious curiosity. They weren’t _really_ breaking the rules. After all, the Ban’etsu Expressway didn’t reach all the way to the shore of Iwaki. The chunk beyond its intersection with the Joban Expressway was in one piece, with only turf wars and a negotiated imaginary extension of the Ban’etsu Expressway informally marking what belonged to each side—not that two naïve twelve year olds knew or cared for anything like that. They simply rode their bikes towards that imaginary line as if pulled by its magnetism. _Kashima Hospital was the gatekeeper; beyond that was unexplored enemy territory._ But a storm brewing by the shore cautioned Hinata to seek shelter, and later, lost in its downpours, Kageyama did the same. And that’s how two boys who should have never met, but were destined to do so, wound up soaked and shivering next to each other inside a crawl tube in Iwaki park.

Hinata stared at the boy next to him. The rain made his black hair and dark eyes catch daylight like stones in shallow water. “What’s your name?”

“Kageyama.” The boy tried to comb his hair back but it was futile. “You?”

“Hinata.” He leaned in to get a better look at Kageyama’s face. “Why are you riding your bike in this weather?”

“Because my parents told me yet again I couldn’t come to this side of town.”

“Mine too!” Hinata giggled, eyes pressing shut when he did. “We’re the same.”

This was the start of it all: a story of red strings tangled, broken, and woven again.


	2. Devil In Me

“Don’t you think we’re too big to keep meeting at this playset?” Kageyama noted as he popped his head into the crawl tube that only Hinata could fit into now.  
   
“Well, where should we meet then?” Hinata slid out of the tube, gakuran completely unbuttoned and index finger scratching at the band-aid on his cheek. “It’s been three years so I’m kind of attached to it.”  
   
Kageyama took a step towards him and brought his hand up to touch the band-aid, eyes narrowing. “Another one? You suck at training.”  
   
“My dad is merciless!” Hinata whined, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. “He doesn’t shut up about fighting being the core of a yakuza’s skillset. He swings knives at me while laughing!”  
   
Kageyama sat on the bottom of the stairs leading to the slide. His gakuran was only unbuttoned at he top, and with his silky black hair and tall frame, he looked surprisingly good in it. “That’s better than your dad being so serious you think he’d actually kill you…” Kageyama looked down at his hands and rubbed the rough patches on the side of his fingers. “My dad gave me my first handgun a few days ago. We’ve been practicing with it nonstop.”  
   
Hinata sat next to Kageyama, legs flush against his, and took his left hand in his own to examine it. “It’ll be years before my dad trusts me with a handgun. You’re too good at this. I never see you with a single scratch. Just bruises like this here and there.”  
   
Kageyama turned his hand to grab Hinata’s and force his arm to extend in front of them, all his fresh cuts and bruises exposed to the sunlight. “You’re just too clumsy.”  
   
Hinata chewed on his bottom lip, eyes tracing up his battered arm and meeting Kageyama’s gaze. “…Maybe I wasn’t meant to be a yazuka.” Hinata pulled his hand away and hugged his knees to his chest, a nervous habit. “I don’t want to be the heir to this shitty branch. I hate being a yakuza.”  
   
“Don’t be a dumbass. If your family hears you say that, they’d kill you.” Kageyama sighed. “We don’t have a choice. This is what we were born into.”  
   
“As if they won’t already kill me if they find out I’ve been hanging out with you…” Hinata mumbled. “I’m getting really good at fighting and I barely blink an eye when I catch a glimpse of our family members beating someone half to death. It’s scary to think I’ll be just like them. I don’t want to.”  
  
“But even if you feel that way you just need to shut up and keep moving forward.” Kageyama formed fists with his hands. “At least that’s what I’m going to do.”  
   
Hinata rested his cheek on his knees and stared at Kageyama. He was handsome, stubborn, and suffocating from the pressure his father put on him. They both were, but Kageyama packed it deep in his heart to the point his steps became heavy—his loyalty and dutifulness slowly chipping at the light in those eyes Hinata had first come to know. Hinata reached over again, placing a soft hand on top of Kageyama’s left fist until it melted into his hand, fingers intertwined. They liked holding hands, the warmth of someone else’s skin and the nonverbal support it seemed to give was something they never got from anyone else in their lives. This was something only they could provide for each other.  
   
“So you’re fine being a yazuka?” Hinata challenged and squeezed Kageyama’s hand. “You’re fine with pointing that handgun you got from your dad at my chest some day?”  
   
Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze both tender and unsure. “No, I’m not. But it doesn’t have to come to that. We might have a truce by the time both of us are in the frontlines.”  
   
“You know that won’t happen.”  
   
“At least it’s more likely than us magically not being yakuza anymore, stupid.” Kageyama looked away. He always did when he was getting ready to say something he knew would hurt Hinata. “We aren’t kids. You need to try to grow up.”  
   
 ** _You said I should eat my feelings, head held high._**  
   
Hinata swallowed the tears that threatened to spill and looked down at his shoes. Kageyama’s hand felt painfully cold. “Okay.”  
   
 ** _Now I gotta wake up the devil in me._**

 


	3. Walls Could Talk

As a yazuka, ‘growing up’ could happen fairly quickly. With the right resources, it could just take one uninhibited night, or it could happen naturally, time slowly knocking down every shield until there was nothing. All Kageyama and Hinata had to do was stop holding on to the little bit of innocence that protected them from their environment. And when they did at the ripe age of seventeen, they were tainted as quickly as black ink in water.  
   
"How the heck did you buy this?” Hinata put his hands on his hips as he stared at the blue and white beach hut Kageyama had purchased. It was the last one in the row of huts and a bit far away from the others, sitting next to big rocks at the end of Toyoma Beach.

“I paid in cash so my dad can't trace it. The surfer old lady who owned it before put up flyers around the neighborhood. I thought it’d be the perfect hideout for us.” Kageyama climbed the few steps, unlocked the door, and walked inside with Hinata following right behind him.  
  
The hut had a tiled white countertop with a water boiler and an electric burner on the left side, a bed slotted against the back wall, and a wall counter with two stools on the right side. They set their bomber jackets on the counter. It was a new fad amongst the young yakuza to wear decked out bombers with their family’s logo. But since wearing them while meeting up would call too much attention, each of them had taken it off and held it instead. The fad was dumb, but teenagers liked dumb shit.  
  
Hinata jumped onto the bed and looked out the small, round window right above it. “Did she sell it to you with all this stuff?”  
  
Kageyama locked the door behind him and plopped onto the bed next to Hinata. He leaned against the right wall with his legs crossed in front of him. “Yeah, but I bought new sheets and mattress, obviously.”  
  
Hinata smirked and lay on his stomach, cheek resting on one of Kageyama’s leg. “It’s like we’re newlyweds,” Hinata teased.  
  
Kageyama flicked him on the forehead. “That’s gross. Don’t be stupid. ”  
  
Hinata pouted and turned over on his back, head now cradled in the center of Kageyama’s crossed legs. “Can I smoke here?”  
  
“No,” Kageyama said sternly as he glared down at Hinata. “Since when did you start smoking, anyhow? It’s a useless way to try to act tough.”  
  
“Weren’t you the one who said I should accept my fate as a yakuza? “Hinata challenged, his voice tight. “Well, I did.”  
  
“Smoking isn’t an essential, so quit it.”  
  
“Quit it,” Hinata mocked in his best impersonation of Kageyama. “Thanks, mom.”  
  
“…You’ve been acting strange lately.”  
  
“Not anymore strange than you have. You’ve been avoiding me.”  
  
_Sure_ , Hinata was deflecting the question, but it was true. Kageyama had also been acting strange lately. He had been turning down Hinata’s invitations to meet up for a good month and a half, and then all of a sudden he texted him to meet up at this hut. When it came to this ambiguous relationship of theirs, he was always a weird range of indecisive and overly cautious. Unlike Hinata, he didn’t know what he truly wanted. And it was _irritating_. The only way Hinata had learned to deal with the mounting irritation was to be spiteful and reckless. It felt good, it was numbing, and maybe then Kageyama would start to realize that he was choosing the path where he’d eventually lose Hinata.  
  
“I wasn’t, I was just busy. My dad is having me follow him around to all these stupid meetings and deals. Also he wants me to take part in resolving the turf war we are having with you guys over Onahamaya Baseball Field.”  
  
Hinata sighed and closed his eyes. “I see.”  
  
Kageyama dived his fingers into Hinata’s hair and twirled a few tuffs around his index finger. “Isn’t your dad asking you to take over more stuff?”  
  
“No, not really,” Hinata hummed. “He sends me out on some runs to collect money and little things like that, but he’s annoyed with how much I go out at night and keeps telling me I need to get my act together if I want to earn his trust.”  
  
“Maybe you should stop partying so much.” Kageyama’s voice had an edge to it.  
  
Hinata laughed and opened his eyes to stare straight into Kageyama’s. “Why should I? It’s the only perk of being a yakuza. Do you even have a life? You know, drink occasionally, play some pachinko, or maybe have _sex_ here and there?”  
  
“I have a life. It’s just more balanced than yours, dumbass.”  
  
“Wait, don’t tell me you are a virgin?” Hinata teased.  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
Hinata’s pressed his lips together, eyes unwavering. “Oh, you lost it to your girlfriend?”  
  
“I don’t have a girlfriend…my dad had some lady from his hostess club take care of me a few months ago. He said it was necessary for me to ‘become a man’.”  
  
Hinata swallowed the growing pain in his chest and muttered, “Typical.”  
  
“Did your dad do the same?”  
  
“No, I’ve never touched a woman.” Hinata raised an eyebrow and smirked. “But I’m not a virgin.”  
  
Kageyama stared at him blankly for a moment and nervously looked away once he understood what Hinata meant. He slipped his hand out of Hinata’s hair. “…So, men?”  
  
“Yup.” Hinata slowly ran his hand from Kageyama’s knee up to his thigh. “Why’d you get so tense all of a sudden? Does it bother you?”

“No, it doesn’t.” Kageyama sucked at lying to him. It obviously bothered him, but Hinata knew it wasn’t because he was disgusted by the fact that Hinata was gay.  
  
Hinata dropped his hand and giggled. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m going to jump you. _Well, unless you wanted me to_.”  
  
Kageyama didn’t respond, but Hinata could hear his breath catch in his throat.  
  
 ** _And we both hope there's something, but we both keep fronting. And it's a closed discussion._**  
  
 ** _And I'm thinking, damn, if these walls could talk._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this au. I didn't want to commit to a long multichapter because I have too many upcoming fics on my plate, but I was itching to do something inspired of Halsey's album. A ficlet collection was the solution! Please comment and leave kudos! Anything you can leave me will encourage me to keep writing. Also, please make sure to share and rec this fic if you like it! 
> 
> Check out my Kagehina 1920's magical tattoo au [ longshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435470)!
> 
> If you want more Halsey x HQ!!, I have a TsukkiYama fic based on some of her past songs [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628079/chapters/10552440).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


	4. Eyes Closed

His name was Tenga.  
   
_Quiet, attentive, and cool Tenga_. He was a distant cousin on Hinata’s father’s side and three years older than Hinata. Since young, they were raised together in the main residence and Tenga became something like a confidant and guidance figure for Hinata. Though he was proudly a part of Hinata’s father’s core entourage, he’d welcome Hinata to his bar before opening time, place a cold soda in his small hands, and listen to him griping about being a yakuza. He kept secrets. And for a long time, he was the only one to see Hinata cry.  
   
Tenga wasn’t exactly the best influence. He was the first to slide a cigarette between Hinata’s fingers and guide it to his lips, slowly, talking his nerves down the whole way through. Only Hinata could make Tenga laugh as earnestly as he did when they were alone. The husky chuckles escaped his chest as coughs escaped Hinata’s, because Hinata was clumsy and his throat wasn’t used to the burn from the smoky drag of the cigarette. Tenga was the first to give Hinata a sip of whiskey, amusement obvious in his eyes as Hinata’s nose scrunched with disgust. With straight whiskey being too strong, and cocktails ‘offensively pathetic’, Hinata’s preferred drink became rum and coke.  
   
Tenga was the first to know about Hinata’s crush on Kageyama. Hinata would endlessly bring up ‘this friend’ of his, expressing to Tenga how much he missed him, or his anger over a spat they had, or how sad his cold words made him feel. Tenga had suggested that “maybe you have a crush on him” with a light nudge of the elbow and he only meant it as a joke, _really_. But he had sparked a realization in Hinata, and had to bear responsibility over the deepening stain on his cheeks. From that moment on he had a new job in regards to the younger boy: love counselor.  
   
Day in and day out, almost every conversation was about ‘this friend’. Hinata’s love was eating him raw, and though he hated selfishly using Tenga to vent, he had nowhere else to turn. Tenga was warm and understanding. He was comfortable. And as Hinata soon learned from a light-hearted suggestion, Tenga was bi.  
   
Two days after his 17 th birthday, Hinata gave Tenga yet another of his firsts.  
   
It was a bittersweet memory. Hinata cried the whole time, not because it hurt, though at times it was uncomfortable, but because no matter how softly Tenga caressed his skin, the hole in his chest just grew wider. While he had silky black hair and rough, big hands, Tenga could never be Kageyama. Hinata knew that, yet…  
   
He couldn’t help but want to be comforted. Though they met less often than before, whenever they did, Hinata selfishly reached out for that heat. Tenga just nodded along as he always did when giving into Hinata’s whims, and quietly took his body.  
   
_**Now if I keep my eyes closed, he looks just like you.**_  
   
Hinata barely knew what Tenga looked like when they had sex because he always squeezed his eyes shut. He liked imagining how Kageyama would do it—Kageyama’s lips grazing his ears, breath fast and lingering, calling out Hinata’s name. Even if it was for a short, searing moment, Kageyama was his in his mind.  
  
But this time he’d gotten so enraptured by his delusions, he unconsciously gasped out Kageyama’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you guys are liking everything so far. I had planned on making each ficlet chronological, and technically this one is, but if it wasn't obvious most of the ficlet exists before Walls Could Talk. The end is in present day, some days after Walls Could Talk. Keep and eye on Tenga ;P He's gonna be an important player ( as any good old cousin should be in Shakespeare inspired stuff). 
> 
> Check out my Kagehina 1920's magical tattoo au [ longshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435470)!
> 
> If you want more Halsey x HQ!!, I have a TsukkiYama fic based on some of her past songs [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628079/chapters/10552440).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


	5. Heaven in Hiding

Kageyama sighed and shifted his gaze from the scenery outside the window of their hut to Hinata sitting just a foot or so away from him. "This is new. You haven't said anything since I got here."  
   
Hinata was silent. There was only the sound of the distant crashing of the waves, the birds above, and their out-of-sync breathing.  
   
"Are you mad about something?" Kageyama insisted. He leaned his head against the wall behind him, legs crossed in front of him as if expecting Hinata to crawl over and rest his head like usual.  
   
Instead, Hinata stayed put, slowly unraveling himself from his cocooned position by the opposite walled corner of the bed. He released the thumb knuckle he had been gnawing at and raised his head to meet Kageyama's gaze.  
   
"Three weeks." Hinata smiled to himself, but it was sarcastic and devoid of any joy. "This time you ignored me for three straight weeks even though I told you it was urgent. And you're asking me if I am mad?"  
   
"You always say it's urgent, though." Kageyama sat up straight, fingers now digging into the mattress. "I couldn't get away from my dad. How many times do I need to explain that to you? My dad isn't like your—"  
   
"—I think my cousin knows about us," Hinata blurted, eyes swimming.  
   
"Wait." Kageyama huffed, hands out in front of him in hopes of pausing time so he could catch up. His eyes grew narrow and the blue in them colder. "What do you mean your cousin knows about us? "  
   
Hinata bit his lip. "He knows we meet up. He probably has deduced everything."  
   
"What the fuck do you mean _probably_?!" Kageyama lunged at Hinata and grabbed him by the collar, pushing him into the corner behind him. "It's either you told him or you didn't, you dumbass. Did you do it because you were mad at me?"  
   
"I didn't fucking tell him shit you conceited jerk," Hinata spat and tugged at the rough hands by his neck."  
   
"Then how does he know?" Kageyama growled.  
   
Hinata grinned wickedly and cocked his chin up. "How about I'll get back to you on that in three weeks?"  
   
Kageyama pressed his knuckles into Hinata's chest, his glare burrowing into Hinata's skin. "Hinata, stop fucking around. Tell. Me."  
   
Hinata's lips pressed into a straight, tense line. He raised his eyebrow, wrapped his hands around Kageyama's wrists, and yanked them off of him. "Oh, because if it can ruin your perfect reputation, then you care?" Hinata flattened his hands against Kageyama's chest and pushed him back onto his elbows. "Do you really want to know how he found out?"  
   
"Yes. That's why I'm asking you."  
   
Hinata laughed through his nose—it was a bitter, deflated sound. "Well, since long ago I confided in my cousin about this unnamed _friend_ of mine. A _friend_ of mine who I could never stop talking about." Hinata licked his lips, drawing the words out. "A _friend_ whose name I mistakenly called out while having sex with this cousin. Can you guess who that _friend_ is?"  
   
Kageyama kept quiet for a few moments and his eyes frantically searched Hinata's face to gage if he was being serious. It was kind of funny, really. Hinata couldn't remember the last time he looked this freaked. Kageyama opened his mouth to speak but hesitated, his thought process physically manifesting itself in his plagued expression.  
   
"Why did you say my name?" he whispered, his voice slowly picking up strength as he finished his question.  
   
"Why?!" Hinata yelled and punched down at the mattress. "Why do you think?" His voice was breaking and his lips quivered slightly as he continued. "It's because I was thinking about you. Because you're all I think about and it's been like that for years. Even if you don't spare me one thought."  
   
"...I think about you all the time," Kageyama mumbled as he sat up. He took a breath and found his voice. "Even if I don't want to."  
   
"You never _want to_ ," Hinata hissed as he rubbed at his teary eyes with the heel of his hand. "You know why is that? It's because you're scared that you'll like me too much." Hinata darted at Kageyama and straddled him. "To think a yakuza like you would be a coward."  
   
Kageyama looked off to the side. "I'm not a coward, you idiot. I just value my life, unlike you. I don't even want to think about what would happen if our parents found out we were meeting up, much less doing...anything more than that. Now, get off."  
   
"Then don't think about it." Hinata dipped down to steal Kageyama's lips. They were a bit chapped but they were warm, and they felt right.  
   
Kageyama made a half-assed attempt to push Hinata away, temporarily breaking the kiss, but Hinata grabbed him by the collar to press their lips together again. He licked at Kageyama's lips so that he'd give him access, and when Kageyama did, his tongue eagerly explored the warmth inside. Hinata had an unmatched desperation, but though harder to see, there was also a fire rapidly building inside of Kageyama. The fire was first warm in the way Kageyama kissed Hinata back, hot with his hands on Hinata's face, and searing as his arm snaked around Hinata's waist, leaving desire in its track.  
   
_**And when you start to feel the rush, a crimson headache, aching blush. And you surrender to the touch, you'll know.**_  
   
Kageyama wanted Hinata more than he could stand.  
   
It was obvious to both of them in the hands that trembled slightly as they slid into Hinata's shirt and feathered up his back. Present in the hot breath against Hinata's neck that lingered and fogged the fear in both their hearts. And laced into the gentle way Kageyama took off Hinata's shirt and carefully guided him backwards onto the bed, despite impatience furrowing his eyebrows. Hinata teasingly pressed his fingers to Kageyama's forehead before pulling him down for a chaste kiss.  
  
Kageyama pulled back, touching this forehead to Hinata's, and groaned. "I know we shouldn't be doing this. But I want to."  
   
"Me too."  
   
_**And when you start to look at me, a physical fatality, and you surrender to the heat, you'll know.**_ There was no turning back.  
   
Five years of love leaked out as broken moans and gasped names. Nothing had ever felt so real. Their fingers dragged across the other's body, sometimes pressing deep and other times grazing at the surface. Their scents melded into that of sweat, and mint, and damp vanilla. Kageyama didn't just _take_ Hinata, hard and yearning—he _held_ him, so close that neither wanted to come down from that white, breathy haze.  
   
But they had to. And when they did, bashful, deep-red realization splashed across Kageyama's cheeks. Kageyama slowly buried his face into the mattress as Hinata laughed at him, his voice soft and tender.  
   
They could never be this young again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite song in the album and it was truly this song that sparked this series. Please leave lots of love if you are enjoying this <3
> 
> Check out my Kagehina 1920's magical tattoo au [ longshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435470)!
> 
> If you want more Halsey x HQ!!, I have a TsukkiYama fic based on some of her past songs [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628079/chapters/10552440).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


	6. Good Mourning

“It’s been more than an hour, stop staring, “ Hinata whispered into Kageyama’s ear. He ducked his head, the long, brown wig he had on covering his face, and stared down at both their laps as they sat in the train. “You’ll make me look suspicious.”  
   
“You are suspicious,“ Kageyama muttered. “It’s _suspicious_ how good you look in this get up. I’m still in shock.”  
   
Hinata laughed through his nose and scooted closer to Kageyama, looping an arm around his. At least with him looking like this, no one would give them strange looks for acting like a couple. Especially since it was Christmas Eve. “Maybe I found my calling. I should quit being a yakuza and work at a cross-dressing club.”  
   
“Yeah, if your dad doesn’t kill you first.”  
   
—“Ishinomaki Station. Please watch your step. The exit is to the left.”—  
   
“Oh. This is our stop.” Hinata stood up, hand now sliding down to grab hold of Kageyama’s, and lead them off the train. Once on the platform Hinata readjusted his clothes. He was wearing a crème oversized knit sweater that kept sliding off one shoulder, black leggings, and white converse. He also had a long heart necklace and crème headband he added last minute for that extra touch of “femininity”.  
   
Kageyama looked him up and down for the hundredth time. He reached forward, brushing Hinata’s fringe, and tucking the hair on both sides of his face behind his ears. “Don’t hide your face. It’s cute and petite so it’s not like anyone would notice you’re a guy. Also your ears are adorable.”  
   
Hinata’s cheeks flushed red. “ _Someone’s_ feeling honest today.”  
   
Kageyama grinned. “It’s because you’re dressed like a girl. I feel like I need to be more gentle with you.”  
   
“ _Hey_.” Hinata puffed out his cheeks. “You should be gentle with me all the time.”  
   
“I can’t do that.”  
   
“Why not?”  
   
“You know why, Hinata.” Kageyama sighed and intertwined his fingers with Hinata’s. “This whole thing with us is crazy, especially this date. Since you were willing to travel two hours out and dress like this, I went along with it. But I can’t let myself get caught up in your reckless pace any more than this.”  
   
Hinata looked down at their hands. Kageyama was right; he had already known the answer to the question. He was distinctly aware of Kageyama’s fears. After all, it was how Kageyama negatively reacted to those fears that Hinata feared the most. But for now, as long as he could have Kageyama by his side like this, Hinata was satisfied.  
   
“Okay!” Hinata chimed in an attempt to brighten the mood. He tugged at Kageyama’s hand. “Let’s get going.”  
   
“Where to?”  
   
“It’s a surprise, dummy.” Hinata beamed, “You’ll see.”  
   
After twenty minutes of walking, at least ten of them wasted on Hinata stopping to look at his GPS app to make sure they were going in the right direction, they arrived at Little Dreams Café. It was light pink, with a white door and windows, and was sandwiched between two houses.  
   
“Here?” Kageyama asked, obviously confused.  
   
Hinata nodded, lips curling into a smirk, and pulled Kageyama inside. The interior was just as pink as the outside, and smelled like freshly brewed coffee and…grass? Kageyama looked around, vision zoning in on area beyond the hip level white fence that cut across the café: _there were bunnies_.  
   
Kageyama turned to Hinata with wide, gleaming eyes. “But I never told you I like animals.”  
   
“You didn't have to; it’s obvious. You’re always telling me I remind you of a hamster, you stare intensely at every dog we pass, and I even saw you try to feed a pigeon.  
   
“Then you must also know that animals hate me. Bunnies are no exception. The class bunny we had in second grade always bit me to the point of drawing blood when I tried to get near him.”  
   
Hinata giggled. _He was merciless_. “Oh, you just don’t know how to befriend them. You’re too guarded and the animals can sense that.”  
   
“I don’t _mean_ to be guarded. At least not around them,” Kageyama muttered.  
   
“I know. Come let’s go play with them. I’m sure they’ll grow to like you.”  
   
But they didn’t like Kageyama, at least not at first. With Hinata the bunnies hopped over the moment he stat down to play with them, but they avoided Kageyama completely even though they were sitting right next to each other. It didn’t help that Kageyama immediately started to sulk, making him even scarier to the bunnies. But he didn’t give up. He tried to bribe them with leafy greens and carrot cubes. A few would come to him to take the treat and them immediately retreat. Hinata laughed at Kageyama’s futile attempts, but once the heartbreak of rejection became present in Kageyama’s expression, he devoted all his efforts to the befriending project. He told Kageyama to lie down on his stomach, resting his weight on his elbows, and to hold his hands out flat. He then told him to stay very still and placed snacks on his hands. They waited. It took the bunnies just a few minutes to wander over to Kageyama’s hands and take the snacks. But this time they stuck around, nibbling on his hands and rubbing their heads against it. Kageyama was so elated a true smile broke through his lips. It only got better from then. By the time they needed to leave the café (having spent two hours there) an orange bunny had become fond enough of Kageyama to let him hold and pet him.  
   
“That bunny looked a little like you,” Kageyama commented as they left the café. It was around 5 pm and a decent amount of couples were starting to fill the streets.  
   
“You think that every animal that has orangey hair looks like me.”  
   
“No I don't.”  
   
“Yeah, _sure_.” Hinata looked at his phone. “The restaurant we’re eating at is nearby. About a five minute walk.”  
   
“Is it fancy?” Kageyama surveyed his current outfit. He was wearing a black pea coat, a white t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and black sneakers—it passed.  
   
“Nope. I’m sure you’re sick of fancy dinners. Today we’re going to have your favorite in a well-reviewed mom and pops restaurant, and then we’ll head to the hotel.”  
Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist. “The whole three-course meal, huh.”  
   
Hinata grinned mischievously. “Yup, dessert and all.”  
   
Dinner was warm and cozy. The little restaurant only had a few customers since most couples liked to treat themselves to an expensive dinner on Christmas Eve. Hinata ordered Kageyama’s favorite dish, pork curry with an egg on top, for each of them, as well as a pitcher of beer (ignoring all of Kageyama’s complaints). Hinata obviously looked like a minor but the owners disregarded that little detail; business was business. The delicious food didn’t last more than ten minutes on their plates, and they easily finished the pitcher, despite being lightweights. After about ten minutes of digesting food and chatting about random things, they wished the owners a lovely Christmas and merrily left the restaurant hand-in-hand.  
   
Being tipsy made the hotel a bit harder to find, especially since Hinata was adamant about being the one to get them there, but they made it in one piece. The hotel ranked somewhere in the range between expensive and standard, and was situated in a quiet corner a few blocks away from the main street. Having Hinata dressed as a girl wasn’t only a smart disguise, it also made their check-in process smooth since a couple checking into a single-bed room was expected, and two dudes checking into a single-bed room wasn’t allowed.  
   
Once in the hotel room, Hinata headed into the bathroom to shower while Kageyama waited on their rose petal covered bed. The hotel really went far and beyond with the romanticism. Well, as expected for Christmas Eve. It was one of the most couple-driven and romantic holiday in Japan, probably equal to or more so than Valentines Day. After about ten minutes Hinata came out in his robe and with the brown wig swinging in his finger. He joked that he could keep it on for Kageyama if he was into that kind of play, but Kageyama just flicked him on the forehead and went to shower.  
   
Hinata took this chance to call the service desk so they could bring up the small birthday cake and non-alcoholic wine he had reserved ahead. By the time Kageyama came out of the bathroom, Hinata had poured them each a glass of wine and lit the candle on his cake.  
   
Hinata held the cake out in front of him for Kageyama to blow out. “Happy belated birthday.”  
   
Kageyama closed his eyes, pausing for a moment, and proceeded to blow out the candle. “Thank you.”  
   
Hinata set the cake down on the small table behind him and picked up their glasses. “Would you care for some bitter grape juice? I couldn’t get real wine because this hotel actually cares that we’re minors.”  
   
Kageyama took a sip. “It isn’t horrible. But I’d rather actual grape juice.”  
   
Hinata chuckled and set his glass down. He took a bit of frosting from the cake with his finger and smeared it on Kageyama’s nose. “That looks good on you.”  
   
Kageyama leans forward to give Hinata a chaste kiss and smear the frosting from his nose onto Hinata’s. “You too.”  
   
Hinata laughed again, snaking his arms around Kageyama’s waist and pulling him close. He pressed his face against Kageyama’s chest, took a deep breath, and let out a blissful sigh. “I know you don’t want me to say this, but I’d hate it if these words never left my mouth…” Hinata dug his fingers into Kageyama’s back. “I love you.”  
   
Kageyama’s breath caught in his chest—Hinata could hear it, as well as feel the way he tensed momentarily. Hinata didn’t expect Kageyama to reply. Just a short ‘ok’ or any sort of acknowledgement would have been fine. Instead Kageyama sighed that sigh Hinata knew too well, one that struggled to balance his sense of pride, duties, and debilitating love for Hinata, and pressed his lips to Hinata’s forehead.  
   
“I love you too,” Kageyama whispered.  
   
_**They told me once, "There's a place where love conquers all."**_  
_**I haven't found it yet, but I'm still searching.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the halfway point! Also probably the most carefree/happy chapter until shit starts hitting the fan =) 
> 
> Check out my Kagehina 1920's magical tattoo au [ longshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435470)!
> 
> If you want more Halsey x HQ!!, I have a TsukkiYama fic based on some of her past songs [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628079/chapters/10552440).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


	7. Bad At Love

Hinata untangled himself from Kageyama’s embrace and slipped out of the covers, clothing his naked body with Kageyama’s zipped-up bomber jacket. It was already five years old, yet unlike Hinata’s whose age was obvious in the wear of the cloth and the fraying at the edges of the sleeve, Kageyama’s was more pristine due to infrequent wear. He had barely touched the jacket in the last year.  
   
Hinata turned to face the bed where Kageyama was lying still, right arm cushioning his head while he stared at the ceiling. Kageyama was always over-thinking, this was true from the day Hinata met him, but recently he would completely zone out, as if gone somewhere else in chase of his thoughts. Hinata knew all too well what had him distracted; it was the very thing Hinata had gotten good at blocking from his mind.  
   
“My 19th birthday is coming up.” Hinata pulled at the bottom hem of the jacket that barely made it lower than his pelvis. “We should go on a date. It’s been ages since we’ve been on one.”  
   
Kageyama turned his head to face Hinata, expression indifferent. “We went on one for Valentine’s Day.”  
   
Hinata crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. “Of _last year_.”  
  
“Oh.” Kageyama sat up, back resting against the wall. “Didn’t we do something for White Day this year?”  
   
“Taking a walk to the bakery nearby barely counts as a date,” Hinata exclaimed. “Aren’t you tired of being cooped up in here? It’s sad that we’ve been dating for more than a year, yet have only been on two dates and a half.”  
   
“It can’t be helped,” Kageyama replied with a heavy sigh. “You know our situation as well as I do. You’re just stupider.”  
   
“No, I’m just not a _coward_ ," Hinata bit back.  
   
“Not wanting to be murdered by my father doesn’t make me a coward.” Kageyama glared at Hinata. “Caring about my well being, as well as yours, is the logical thing to do.”  
   
“He won’t _murder_ you," Hinata scoffed. “Maybe take off your pinky, but not murder.”  
   
“This is not a joke," Kageyama growled and gathered the sheets into his fist. “Do you suffer from memory loss or are you just reckless to a fault? Are you actually suggesting we have a date when our families are more violently against each other than they have been in the last twenty years?”  
   
“Yes, I am. I’ll just dress up again and we’ll go somewhere far.” Hinata raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “It isn’t hard. We’ve done it twice before.”  
   
“No.”  
   
“But—“  
   
“ _Hianta_ , “ Kageyama barked, “just last Friday your family burned down my family’s most valuable warehouse, and hurt three of our men in the process. Did you already forget about that?”  
   
“I haven’t.” Hinata stared down at the floor to give his eyes a rest from Kageyama’s harsh stare.  
  
Kageyama took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as he ran a rough hand through his hair. “My dad is out for blood. All he’s been talking about is taking down your family. I can’t risk doing anything stupid or suspicious like going out of town for a full day without a good reason.”  
   
Hinata kicked his heel against the floor and nodded. “Fine, “ he hissed. “The date was going to be _stupid_ anyhow. Just like how this relationship is _stupid_. And I’m _stupid_ for wanting anything more from it.”  
   
“You know that’s not what I meant—”  
   
**_But I always make the same mistakes…_**  
   
Hinata snapped his head up and marched back to the bed, one knee pressing into the mattress. “I just want one thing from you. If you give me this I won’t mention going on dates and I’ll stop complaining about not leaving this damn hut.”  
   
“And that is?”  
  
**_Yeah I always make the same mistakes…_**  
  
“Matching tattoos.”  
   
It took multiple long, dragging conversations to convince Kageyama. At first he was adamant the idea was ludicrous (it was) and that they’d be discovered immediately. Hinata assured him the tattoos wouldn’t be identical, that they would be complimentary or connected somehow, and would be the done by the same artist—Hinata knew of talented twin brothers in the next prefecture who had no connection to either of their families. _It wasn’t suspicious,_ Hinata cooed, and reminded Kageyama that it was normal for heirs to get their tattoos at this age. No one would guess that just because their tattoos were similar the two of them knew each other. And if it did come down to the unlikely event that someone suspected them, they could point out that a good tattoo artists’ work is distinguishable by its style and similarities from customer to customer.  
   
After all that sweet-talking and promises, Hinata won Kageyama over. They planned out which days they would sneak off to the shop and what kind of tattoos they’d get, and made sure the shop was up for the job. And just a month later they were on their way to their first session at Kuroda Brothers in the town of Osaki, of the Miyagi prefecture.  
   
They always left at sunrise, and passed the long two hours on the train by sleeping, a bit of drool escaping their lips, and their hands clasped together. And grip of their hands only became firmer as they lay side by side, the brothers needling ink into their skin. Traditional tattooing was known to be painful, but the many years of getting beat around by their fathers gave them a strong pain tolerance. Nevertheless, it was still uncomfortable. They were determined to get the tattoos done in three sessions so each time they lay there for ten hours at a time with only two brief bathroom breaks. But the end result was worth it.  
   
In the final session, when the twins wiped their skin clean of blood and stood them next to each other, backs facing a huge full-length mirror, Hinata could feel tears pool at the corner of his eyes. Hinata wasn’t sure if his emotional state was due to the relief of the tattoos being more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, or the relief of having permanent proof of their love etched into their skin, or both. But deep down he knew this was his desperate attempt at keeping their fragile relationship in one piece for just a bit longer.  
   
He hoped that every morning when they looked in the mirror, the tattoos would stir something deep within them.  
   
Hinata’s lips curled up into a smile and his eyes followed the tattoo from Kageyama’s back to his own. Kageyama’s tattoo was one of a tiger caught in a bush of red chrysanthemums; the tiger’s back leg started at his left shoulder, the tiger’s body continuing across his shoulder blades as the long, curved tangles of black chrysanthemum stems and the red flowers dip up and down the behind the tiger, and wrap all the way across to Kageyama’s right shoulder, ending at his bicep. Hinata’s tattoo was one of a phoenix trapped in that same bush of red chrysanthemums, the fiery tail of the phoenix starting at the middle of his lower back, and the body of the phoenix diagonally stretching up his left side, wing reaching out and wrapping around his left shoulder, all while the curved tangles of black chrysanthemum stems and red flowers ran wild behind the phoenix and ended at Hinata’s left bicep. When the two tattoos were put side by side the image was complete; the tiger faced down at the phoenix and the phoenix extended it’ wing up as they both struggled to work through the chrysanthemum bush and finally reach each other.  
   
There couldn’t be a more fitting image for Kageyama and Hinata. And with reason, since they had jointly decided on the tattoo’s elements and story. They were both keenly aware of their situation, and as stunning as the piece was, there was something ominous about it. No matter how hard Hinata pressed his left side to Kageyama’s right side, and no matter how passionately the tiger and phoenix fought; they always missed one another by a few centimeters.  
   
**_'Cause I’m bad at love._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Haikyuu!! Day. Sorry this took a little longer to put out. My favorite part of this chapter was thinking about their tattoos. I don't have the drawing chops to draw what they look like (I wish I did) so I hope my description made it clear enough. 
> 
> Check out my Kagehina 1920's magical tattoo au [ longshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435470)!
> 
> If you want more Halsey x HQ!!, I have a TsukkiYama fic based on some of her past songs [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628079/chapters/10552440).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


	8. Strangers

Hinata ran out of the hut with bruised fingers digging deep into the tattoo on his left arm and tears pooling in his eyes. His vision flashed red as his consciousness flickered from helping him avoid the people on the street to providing a fragmented replay of what had just happened.  
   
Today had marked a month since he last saw Kageyama. But that had happened plenty of times in the past—his dad, the business, whatever recent feud their two families were having, those were the usual excuses and Hinata had heard them enough that he didn’t bother asking anymore. If it were just that, Hinata wouldn’t have been worried. But there was something more. There was an unusual coldness and distance to Kageyama that pricked Hinata’s skin when they had sex. His touch was tepid and he dogged Hinata’s kisses. When he looked at Hinata he’d only do it for a few seconds, and then he’d glance away with a pained grimace.  
   
Kageyama had always been bad at disguising that he was hiding something.  
   
It was supposed to be a harmless topic. They were sitting upright against the wall, Hinata cocooned in Kageyama’s embrace and donning jeans and his own bomber jacket since Kageyama’s was nowhere to be found.  
   
Kageyama rolled a few of the jacket’s frayed strands between his thumb and index finger, whispering, “Don’t you think it’s time you stop wearing this? It’s pretty old and we’re adults now.”  
   
“You mean like how you’ve only worn a black blazer since you turned twenty?” Hinata scoffed, “It’s boring and dumb.”  
   
“It’s not dumb, it’s classy and mature.”  
   
Hinata sighed and tucked his legs under himself, turning around to face Kageyama. “Yazuka want to think they are classy and mature, but that’s only what we tell ourselves. We’re violent, unreasonable, and unrelenting. There is a reason they call us scum of the earth. You’re starting to fall for their bullshit, Kageyama.”  
   
“Falling for it and accepting it are two different things.” Kageyama settled his sharp eyes on Hinata’s face. “What are you planning to do? You’re here complaining about everything yet you have no actual plans. You act all rebellious but at the end of the day you are going to sulkily accept to be the boss when the time comes.”  
   
“No, I’m not, “ Hinata barked and got up from the bed.  
   
Kageyama got up as well, for the sole purpose of towering over Hinata. “Yes, you are. At least I’m trying to be responsible somehow instead of being a brat. I’m going to make things better.”  
   
Hinata opened his mouth wide, a frantic laugh booming from his lips. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you? You actually think that if you become the next boss you can change this mess?!”  
   
“I do.”  
   
Hinata bit his lip and paced around in a circle, hugging his jacket closer to his bare chest. “Then…what about us?” Hinata slowly raised his eyes to meet Kageyama’s and mumbled, “It’s not like we can be lovers while being bosses to the families.”  
   
Kageyama looked away, hands unconsciously balling into fists. There was always a vein in his neck, close to his his collarbone, which became more pronounced when he forced himself to say something. Hinata stared at that instead of at his face. “I don't know. I love you Hinata, you know that. But are we really lovers? Is that what this really is?”  
   
What came out of Hinata’s mouth was something between a wince and a pathetic laugh. He was at a loss of what to say to the question but he swallowed hard and got a few words out. “What do you think this is?”  
   
“We met each other when we were kids. We were desperate to find someone else who understood the pain we were going through, someone that felt warm, and something to depend on.” Kageyama glanced at Hinata’s face but saw something he couldn't bare to look at for too long, so he turned his attention to the floor.  
   
Hinata was losing feeling in his body so he wasn’t sure what his face looked like, maybe he was crying, or maybe his face was actually doing a good job displaying how deep and violently Kageyama’s words were stabbing. He knew that his pained expression made Kageyama weak, it always had. Behind all those stoic, carefully steeled layers, there was something that softened at the hint of Hinata’s pain. Yet here he was, being the cause of it. Hinata was quiet for some time, eyes still staring at that vein in Kageyama’s neck as his mind tried to grab hold of Kageyama’s words.    
  
_**We're not lovers, we're just strangers**_  
  
“So you’re saying this is just childish dependency?” Hinata wheezed out, his chest burning with every breath he took of this putrid air.  
   
“No, that’s not really what I’m say—” Kageyama whipped his head to look at Hinata but lost his words to the site of his destruction. “Hinata,” he mumbled and gripped Hinata’s arms to pull him close.  
   
“Don’t fucking touch me,” Hinata yelled with a breaking voice, smacking and pulling away every cold hand Kageyama lay on him.  
  
_**with the same damn hunger to be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all.**_  
  
**“** Listen, “ Kageyama pleaded, fingers tightly squeezing Hinata’s wrist.  
   
“I’m done listening to your shit.” Hinata took a deep breath to level his voice and coat it with as much acid as he could muster. “You’ve given up on us.”  
   
That line hurt him, it took him off guard—it was obvious in the way his eyes widened and lips went a bit slack. But that didn’t last long. His stoic face always found a way to return. “I just think we need to think more carefully about things. We’re not the same as we were when we were kids. _Fuck_ , we’re not the same as we were a year or six months ago. We have different goals. We’ve changed.”  
   
He was right. What stood in front of him was no longer the Kageyama he had fallen in love with; he was a complete stranger. And the only thing he could think of doing with all the anger and betrayal he was feeling was release it like it had been drilled into him: he punched him, straight in the cheek, with all the strength he had. The punch only pushed Kageyama back a few steps and he wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. But he didn’t punch back; he just stood there, face blank and blue eyes hallow.  
   
And so Hinata ran. Ran as fast as he could into the fresh air with bruised fingers digging deep into his tattoo and tears staining his cheeks.  
   
Ran before it hit him how much of himself he’d left in Kageyama’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I was dealing with a slump. But hey! I hope you enjoyed this depressing chapter. Only 3 more chapters left to go. =)
> 
> Check out my Kagehina 1920's magical tattoo au [ longshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435470)!
> 
> If you want more Halsey x HQ!!, I have a TsukkiYama fic based on some of her past songs [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628079/chapters/10552440).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


	9. Hopeless

**From: Kageyama**  
  
_Monday, April 3, 3:15 AM_  
Hey.  
   
_Tuesday, April 4, 9:02 PM_  
Come on, Hinata.  
   
_Friday, April 7, 1:57 PM_  
Stop ignoring my calls. And texts…  
We need to talk. Stop being stubborn.  
  
_Wednesday, April 21, 11:20 AM_  
At least give me a chance to explain myself. Just one.

* * *

There was a part of Hinata that expected Kageyama to chase after him that day he bolted out of the hut. It was an insignificant, hidden part of him, but he couldn’t deny the speck of naivety that yearned to be sought after—to be pulled back into those rough arms and told he was Kageyama’s whether he liked it or not.  
   
But, of course, reality was nothing like that. It was cruel.  
   
What Hinata thought would be just a week of vengeful pettiness on his part, where he’d ignore Kageyama until he got that first text of truce, and then go running back into his arms, acting as if they weren’t both standing at the edge of a cliff…dragged out to be two weeks of radio silence.  
   
And then those rumors started, spreading like fire in the dry, toxic air:  
   
“ _The heir of this town’s branch of Yamaguchi-gumi is getting engaged to the second daughter of the main branch_!”  
   
“ _Boss, that sly fox. How did he arrange something this big_.”

“ _It seems like he’s been working on this for some time.”_  
  
“ _This isn’t good for the Sumiyoshi-kai. With this marriage, this town’s Yamaguchi-gumi will get reinforcements and they’ll take over the turf_.”  
  
_**'Cause you know the truth hurts, but secrets kill,**_  
  
For how long had Kageyama known? A few months? Since that day he questioned whether what they had was love or not? Kageyama wasn’t the best liar, but this was something he probably saw coming and pushed deep inside himself until it was sitting between those other rotting parts of his, and covered it with the occasional anxious smile. Maybe all this time what Hinata had thought were clouds of blameless uncertainty in his eyes, were really the darkening realization that everything between them was futile, timed, and quickly dying. And Hinata wanted to be surprised…but there had been a stench in the air for quite some time now.

  
**From: Kageyama**  
  
_Thursday, April 22, 2:20 PM_  
Please, Hinata.  
  
**To: Kageyama**  
  
_Thursday, April 22, 2:25 PM_  
Meet me at that playground at 3:30.  
  
_**I can't help thinkin' that I love it still.**_  
  
“Don’t you think we’re too big to be meeting at this playset?” Kageyama said humorlessly as he popped his head into the crawl tube that Hinata still managed to fit into. The hint of nostalgia made each word taste like acid.  
  
Hinata dangled his feet off the edge of the tube and dragged his toe in the dirt, his eyes following the patterns on the ground. “You’re breaking up with me,” Hinata mumbled.  
  
Kageyama swallowed a few times before croaking, “I have to. I’m sure you heard already, but I’m getting engaged.”  
  
“Say no, then,” Hinata pleaded, “Would your dad disown you just for saying no?”  
  
“He would. Hinata, _trust me_ , I know what my dad’s capable of more than anyone. Which is why I can’t say no to him. Not if I want to keep you and myself safe.”  
  
“I don’t care about my fucking safety. _I just want you_ , “ Hinata spat, voice trembling.  
  
“That’s not enough, Hinata!” Kageyama yelled, hand slamming against the crawl tube. His voice was strained and thick and fighting to stay strong. “God, if just wanting you would fix all this mess I’d be living a free man right now. But it’s not like that. We are fundamentally different. We have been from the beginning.”  
  
Hinata laughed dryly. “You can’t say no to responsibility and live with your feet on the ground—“  
  
“—and you rebel against responsibility and will never stop attempting to fly out of this shit hole.”  
  
“And I’ll do it.” Hinata pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes and took a deep breath. “I always thought I’d be taking you with me…but I was wrong.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t,” Hinata threatened. He wrapped his hands around the bottom edge of the crawl tube, knuckles white. “That’s not what I want to hear.”  
  
Kageyama took a ragged breath. Hinata didn’t have to look to know he was also barely holding it together. “I’ll always love you.”  
  
Hinata bit his lip and nodded. “Me too, Kageyama.” He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. “Please leave.”  
  
Kageyama’s steps were slow at first, hesitant, regretful, but they continued to travel father and father away from a love smothered too early.  
  
Once he was alone, Hinata’s chest tightened and his throat burned in that way it always did before tears started spilling. And no matter how much he swallowed back the hurt in his voice, fingers pressing the spot in his chest, rubbing, to hopefully keep it all in one piece, he started crying. It was silent, tears rolling down his cheek as he stared down at the dirt, and even though he kept pressing his chest, willing it with all his might to stop, it just wouldn’t.  
  
_**I hope hopeless changes over time.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so angsty T_T Soon enough, the finale will come. Two more chapters left! I promise to bring it back around to that happy ending. 
> 
> Check out my Kagehina 1920's magical tattoo au [ longshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435470)!
> 
> If you want more Halsey x HQ!!, I have a TsukkiYama fic based on some of her past songs [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628079/chapters/10552440).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


	10. Angel on Fire

At this point in Hinata’s life, nothing felt better than to not feel anything at all. A forced, apathetic numbness. A focus in doing exactly what his father wanted him to do—bashing fists into people’s faces, shooting practice targets with his gun, and pretending that a seat at the top of their family was not the epitome of the 7th realm of hell.  
   
There was something soothing about going through the motions, unthinking, another’s blood smearing on his knuckles. The throbbing of his hand, the cold steel of his gun, and the shrill in his father’s approval served as good distractions to the growing realization that he could never feel complete again. It was like Kageyama’s missing heat was a ghost limb taunting him, making it hard to sleep at night.

 _ **And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire.**_  
  
He was sad, angry, tremendously lonely, bitter…there was just _too_ much, and he didn’t want to deal with any of it. But he knew he had to, one way or another. So he started to rely on Tenga again. He found comfort in that familiar drink Tenga whipped up for him, and the taste of a long drag of Tenga’s cigarette. Tenga’s voice was always reassuring, his hand warm on Hinata’s cheeks. But that’s all it was. After countless nights watching Tenga prepare drinks, taking a good long look into those quiet brown eyes of his, Hinata finally understood that they reflected an unselfish love. A steady burning and patient kindle completely directed at Hinata—it was so opposite of what he and Kageyama shared, Hinata had trouble understanding it. And he knew without a second thought that there was no way he could reciprocate.  
  
“I can’t love you the way you want me to,” Hinata whispered, placing a hand on Tenga’s lips when he leaned in for a kiss. “I’ve been shitty to you. All I’ve done is use you and I’m sorry.”  
  
“I’m okay with that,” Tenga murmured, kissing the pads of Hinata’s fingers. He chuckled when Hinata quickly pulled his hand away and he sat back, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Kageyama is a little shit, Shouyou. He’s not worth all this moping around.”  
  
“Please don’t say his name.” Hinata brought his legs up on the couch and hugged them to his chest, eyes staring forward at nothing.  
  
Tenga pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his shirt pocket and lit it, taking a long drag. He puffed rings of smoke into the air in contemplation. “ _Kageyama_ …the name only has power over you because you let it.”  
  
“Asshole,” Hinata bit, silent tears trailing down his face. He didn’t bother wiping at them; he had nothing to hide from Tenga. They both already knew what a pathetic state he was in.

Tenga sighed and rubbed at the tears with his thumb, gently placing his cigarette on Hinata’s lips. Hinata inhaled, it felt good to be filled with something other than sadness.  
  
_**I'm standing in the ashes of who I used to be.**_  


* * *

  
“He should be here by now,” Tenga muttered while glaring at his watch. “That pompous little brat.”  
   
Hinata leaned against their car with his arms crossed at his chest and teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. He wanted to believe he was ready to see Kageyama again. I’d had been half a year already. He still appeared in his dreams and thoughts, but the memories didn’t hurt as much as they did before. He was healing and slowly moving on…at least he hoped so.  
   
“Those are his cars approaching.” Hinata watched as two black cars with tinted windows entered the parking lot. “Calm down, Tenga.”  
   
“Back at you,” Tenga whispered, turning to face Hinata. He softly tugged at Hinata’s bottom lip with his thumb, a small grin gracing his face. “You’re going to make yourself bleed. Stop worrying, okay? I’ll do all the talking. Just stay by the car.”  
   
Hinata nodded and squeezed Tenga’s arm, “Don't do or say anything stupid. You act all cool and collected but you have a short temper and so does he.”  
   
“Yeah, yeah.” Tenga rolled the sleeves of his blazer up to his elbows as he walked forward a couple feet. Hinata stayed where we was by their car, a few of their men stationed around him and besides their second car.  
   
Kageyama and his men stepped out of their cars, Kageyama walking farther forward to where Tenga was standing. Unlike Hinata’s family that entertained the more rambunctious colors of yakuza culture, Kageyama’s family had a flair for the classy and ominous, often wearing all black get-ups. It earned them the nickname “the grim reapers”. With his pitch-black hair and serious face, the black attire suited Kageyama perfectly and he looked handsome—so much so that Hinata’s eyes couldn’t help but follow him.  
   
Kageyama met his eyes briefly and his face broke into an emotion Hinata couldn’t get a good read on. It seemed to be a mixture of worry, and anger? Hinata wasn’t sure anymore, this tired and on edge version of Kageyama seemed so distant from the one he used to know.  
   
“I was thinking you weren’t going to show up even after having been the one to call us here.”  
   
Kageyama shook his head and kept walking until he was barely a few inches away from Tenga. “What would be the point of me doing that?”  
   
Tenga cocked his chin up, a smirk playing on his lips. “What _is_ the point of you doing all this? Trying to settle some sort of peace agreement for when you take your papa’s place. You guys obviously have the upper hand now that you’re engaged with the main house’s little princess.”  
   
“I don’t plan to be like my father.”  
   
“With all the things I know about you, it seems like you’re going right down that path,” Tenga scoffed. He leaned in, voice low but still loud enough for those closest to them to hear it. “You may have been his first love, but I took all his other firsts. I’ll make sure you’re forgotten in no time.”  
   
Kageyama roughly grabbed Tenga by the collar and pulled him closer, quickly whispering something into his ear. Hinata couldn’t make out any of the words, but the air was starting to feel weird and his stomach was doing flips. Kageyama then pushed Tenga so that they had quite a bit of distance between them.  
   
“This agreement is not going to work out,” Kageyama stated, eyes cutting to Hinata as if pleading him for something.  
   
Tenga kept walking backwards, voice a bit shaky. “I guess not. Even though we both wanted it to.” He sharply turned around and took long strides to Hinata while mouthing ‘get in the car’. When Hinata didn’t move, the implication of those words and the panic on Tenga’s face freezing him to his spot, Tenga yelled the words—only to have them cut off by a shot going into his back. He fell into Hinata’s arms with a pained groan and Hinata dragged him into the car just as a shoot-out started.  
   
The air was ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! Lol this wouldn't be Romeo & Juliet inspired if a cousin didn't get hurt :3 I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> But not all is angsty. If you haven't seen it yet, I wrote a smut side story for these boys:[ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12647673).
> 
> If you want more Halsey x HQ!!, I have a TsukkiYama fic based on some of her past songs [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628079/chapters/10552440).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


	11. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especially for this chapter, I suggest listening to the song it was inspired by! I made a playlist for the whole fic [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL74BfVVr1pYy98mmVfL8ZaubdHszWd8v0).

Hinata rested his head on the edge of the hospital bed as he sent yet another text message.  
   
**To: Kageyama**  
  
_Friday, November 5, 2:32 PM_  
Stop ignoring me. Today is the last day I’m visiting the hut and then you’ll never get a chance to see me ever again. I’m serious. You choose.  
   
**_Never pick up, never call me. You know we're runnin' out of time._**  
   
He let out a quiet groan, burying his face into the starchy white sheets. He knew it was probably useless to try to get in contact with Kageyama, yet he kept trying anyway. Tenga chuckled softly and patted the top of his head a few times. Hinata took the big hand from on top of his head and placed it on his cheek, closing his eyes to concentrate on its warmth.  
   
Hinata would never forget how Tenga’s body gradually turned icy as they drove to the hospital—his blood seeping into Hinata’s clothes, sticky on his skin. He had cried insistently during that car ride and while Tenga was asleep, but was silenced by the dread that spread through the room when Tenga realized he was paralyzed from the hip down. His naïve, childish tears would only make light of the dire situation and stir up emotions he was sure Tenga wanted to keep to himself.  
   
It had been a couple weeks since that shoot-out sparked the war between the Yamaguchi-gumi and the Sumiyoshi-kai. Hinata adamantly stayed with Tenga and two unmoving bodyguards, ignoring any news about which turf had been stolen or who won what fight. It wasn’t his war— _he’d make sure it never would be._ Hinata had been planning to run away for a very long time, probably since he was fifteen, but his break up with Kageyama and this whole war thing expedited that plan by a few years. He had a good amount of money saved up and knowledge to where his father kept some more, and he had a safe hideout waiting for him in the very south of Japan. All he needed was a car…and that’s where Tenga came in. He asked Tenga for a car his father didn’t know existed and that Tenga didn’t mind parting ways with. He had phrased his request as vaguely as possible so when it came time for his father to ask Tenga what he knew, he wouldn’t really know anything. Tenga’s best quality was his honesty and undying loyalty for their family, so he would admit to helping Hinata with some knowledge that Hinata would never return. But Hinata was sure his father would forgive him. He knew that Hinata was stubborn, that Tenga had a very soft spot in his heart for him, and that he’d need Tenga as the new heir. It was all going to work out just fine. _It had to_.  
   
Hinata placed Tenga’s hand back on the bed and fiddled with his fingers. “When will they start your physical therapy?”  
   
“Once my wound is completely healed. Soon, hopefully. I’m sick of being in this room.”  
   
“…I hope you’re able to walk again.” Hinata mumbled as he traced the shape of Tenga’s hand. “I’ll make that my new years wish until you do.”  
   
Tenga curled his index finger around Hinata’s. “Thank you. I’ll work hard.”  
   
Hinata nodded, a small grin playing out on his face. “You always do. That’s the biggest difference between the two of us.”  
   
Tenga turned his head to look at Hinata and even without looking up Hinata could tell he was glaring. “That’s _not_ true. You’ve always have tried your best no matter how much you hated this lifestyle. You deserve to be selfish and go do something that makes you happier.”  
   
“I hope you’re right.” Hinata brought Tenga’s hand up to his lips to plant a gentle kiss on the knuckles. “I’m going to miss you.”  
   
“When do you leave?”  
   
“Tomorrow.”  
   
Tenga sighed. “Damn. So this is the last time I’m seeing you?”  
   
“Yup,” Hinata said with a nod. “Anything you’ve been dying to tell me? It’s your last chance.”  
   
Tenga chuckled and shook his head. “I’m taking those words to my grave you little brat.”  
   
“Good.” Hinata carefully placed Tenga’s hand on the bed once again and stood up. “I need to do my usual useless visit to the hideout, and some final things before I make my grand escape. So this is good bye.”  
   
“If you ever need anything, contact me, okay?”  
   
“I will.” Hinata bent down and placed a long, firm kiss on Tenga’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Tenga” he whispered. “You’re going to make a great boss.”  
   
Hinata grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. He waved his last goodbye as he opened it, refusing to look back for fear of getting stupidly emotional, and closed it behind him without any word from Tenga. It was so typically supportive of him—to just let Hinata fly away despite truly wanting him to stay. He was extremely honest…except about his own feelings. Hinata was sure that is what he found in Tenga to be most similar to Kageyama. And he hated it.  
   
Once outside the hospital room, Hinata told the bodyguards he was going out for a smoke. They didn’t really believe him since they had never seen him smoking, but no one was really going to try to argue with the boss’s kid. And that is exactly why Hinata could always escape their surveillance. He sneaked out the back of the hospital, tugging down on the black snapback he was wearing backwards for the sole purpose of hiding his ridiculously distinguishable hair, and headed to the bike lot.  
   
The bike ride to the hut was chilly, Hinata’s pink hoodie and black windbreaker too light to fend off the cold weather. He thought about how his old bomber used to be warmer than this…but it wasn’t the smartest idea to wear a bomber with his family’s insignia when they were in the middle of a yakuza war. He also thought about how he’d miss this town. It was all he knew, and though there were some parts of it he hated, there were more that he held dear in his heart.  
   
Hinata parked his bike a bit farther than he usually did and walked to the edge of the water, staring far into the darkening horizon as he kicked up sand. He tapped the sand off his shoes as he walked up the steps and went to unlock the door of the hut, only to realize it was already unlocked. He cautiously opened the door to peek inside. And there sat Kageyama, head in his hands, probably mulling over something that he was only making more complicated by overthinking it, like he always did. He slowly raised his head and with one look at that beautiful and unbelievably troubled face, Hinata remembered all the reasons he had fallen in love in the first place. _Time didn’t do shit._ It was so laughably pitiful that Hinata just smiled to himself and shook his head as he closed the door behind him.  
   
“Hinata, I was just about to contact you. I was just thinking— “  
   
“—about leaving? About how much you regret coming here?” Hinata took off his hat, threw it on the white counter, and mussed his hair. “About how that new fiancé of yours must be worried?”  
   
“…that I wanted to see you,” Kageyama stated, somewhat dejected. Everything about him emanated a very deep exhaustion—mentally, emotionally, and physically. “I know I’ve been ignoring your texts but it’s because my dad has been keeping me under a tight watch after that initial shoot-out.”  
   
“With reason, right?” Hinata stuffed his hands in his windbreaker. “You _did_ tell the enemy that the meeting was compromised, giving them enough time to retreat. If it weren’t for you both Tenga and I would probably be dead by now. Your papa must be pissed that you fucked up his plan.”  
   
Kageyama grinned, it was snarky, and a little self-hating, but so fucking hot. “Yeah, he beat me so bad I couldn't move for two days.”  
   
“At least he didn’t cut off your finger,” Hinata chuckled lightly.  
   
Kageyama stared up at Hinata in silence, eyes brighter than they had been just a few minutes ago. He was tracing Hinata’s face with his gaze, searching for differences, grasping at all the familiar little details that made his breath catch. Hinata knew he was doing this because Hinata was doing the same. There comes a point when you love someone so much you thank Time for every mold of them it creates since it gives you more versions of them to love.  
   
“What did you mean in your text?” Kageyama asked quietly. “What did you mean this will be the last chance I’ll get to see you?”  
   
Hinata dipped into the inside pocket of his windbreaker and took out a car key, dangling it on one finger. “I’m leaving town tomorrow morning.”  
   
Kageyama’s eyes widened. “For good?”  
   
“For good,” Hinata replied. He placed the key back in his windbreaker and shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor. “Kageyama, I love you. I still love you _so fucking much_. But I can’t stay here anymore. You’re going off to be married to some main branch chick. Your dad just attempted to kill me _and_ managed to paralyze Tenga. My dad may not be out to kill you yet, but he would if something happens to me. I’m sick of all this. I’ve _been_ sick of all this. So I’m leaving.”  
   
“That’s crazy, Hinata.” Kageyama stood up and placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulders. “Where are you even going to go?”  
   
“Okinawa. I have a good online friend who is moving in with her boyfriend and wants to rent out her studio. I took her up on that offer.”  
   
“W-wait.” Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s shoulders, his voice quivering. “I can’t even process what you’re telling me.”  
   
Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and met Kageyama’s intense gaze. “It’s useless to tell you now but, I wanted you to come with me. I wanted to talk to you one last time to see if there was even of sliver of hope that you’d chose me over your family. But it doesn’t look like there is. You’ve been brainwashed to think you owe your dad your loyalty and your future.”  
   
“It’s not that I’m brainwashed,” Kageyama insisted. He let go of Hinata and sat back down at the edge of the bed, staring up at him. “This is all I know, Hinata. I’ve been trained to be a yakuza since day one. I’m not like you—reckless, _fearless_ , and stubbornly hopeful. I thought doing it this way would protect you.”  
   
“You _can’t_ protect me,” Hinata whispered. He walked up to Kageyama and hugged him, bringing Kageyama’s head to his chest, curving his back to land a kiss on the top of it. “I almost died that day, Kageyama. If it weren’t for Tenga taking that shot, it would have been me in the hospital. You couldn’t have stopped that.”  
   
Kageyama wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata’s waist and buried his face in his hoodie. “I wanted to forge an alliance between our families. I thought if I could do that, some day, when I had taken all the power from my dad, we’d be able to live our love freely.”  
   
“One of us would have been dead by that day.” Hinata sighed. “Our love will never work in this world. We both knew this from the day we met; yet we kept pretending. If I’m going to be living in a world where not only can I not love you, but also have to constantly fight you, I’d rather leave. Even if I’m leaving alone.”  
   
“I want to go with you, I do. But—“  
   
“—I know. You don't need to answer.” Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; letting his hands slide to the sides of Kageyama’s neck. “I just want one last thing from you.”  
   
Kageyama loosened his grip on Hinata and looked up. “What is it?”  
   
**_Baby I done enough talking, need to know that you're mine._**  
   
“I want you to hold me.” Hinata pulled his hoodie and t-shirt over his head in one swift motion. The hut had no heating so he shivered slightly from being cold but also from anticipation. “Remember the first time we did it? How careful we were, and nervous.” Hinata smiled but there was no joy there, just sadness and a tinge of nostalgia. “I want you to hold me like you did that time.”  
   
“Okay.” Kageyama lifted Hinata up with an arm tight around his waist and the other supporting his ass, and gently dropped him on the bed. He threw off his own shirt and blazer, crawling on top of Hinata with lips trailing up his skin. He sprinkled kisses on Hinata’s stomach and hip, up his chest, across to his shoulder, and up his neck until he finally reached Hinata’s lips. There he paused and stared into Hinata’s eyes as his fingers caressed his cheeks and ears. Somehow Hinata knew what he was thinking, he could see the affection in those liquid blue eyes, but he didn’t want Kageyama to _think_ about anything anymore. He just wanted him to _feel_.  
   
Hinata cupped Kageyama’s face, fingers tracing over those furrowed eyebrows and handsome cheekbones, and then pulling him closer to place a kiss on his nose, and each eye—to show him he was just as precious to Hinata, as Hinata was to him. Hinata wondered if with just his lips he could communicate how much he wanted to be by Kageyama’s side, always touching as if they’d never touched before. Memorizing and rememorizing each other’s shapes, feeling that slow raise in temperature. Hinata kissed Kageyama’s lips as if he were afraid of their enchantment and cautiously pressed harder against them with ever motion they exchanged. They were both trembling from restraint, excitement, maybe even fear of never feeling this again. If only this moment could never end.  
   
They slid off the rest of their clothes and took turns exploring each other’s bodies. Lips kissing and sucking, fingers pressing into nooks and dips, tracing spine and hips, until their breathes were heavy with desire for more. Kageyama grabbed the lube and carefully opened Hinata, kissing up all his moans, relishing in his squirming. And when Hinata had turned into putty in his hands, legs quivering but pulling closer, Kageyama finally entered deep into him and held still so they could both get used to that unique warmth. That’s when he noticed that Hinata was crying, eyes looking straight up at him and overflowing with silent tears.  
   
Kageyama bent down to kiss at Hinata’s eyes and try to wipe away the tears, but they continued. “Did I hurt you? What hurts?”  
   
Hinata nodded and took Kageyama’s hand, holding it against the center of his chest. Kageyama’s face contorted from the pain of understanding exactly what Hinata meant. But apologizing would be useless, and not what Hinata needed right now. So he took Hinata’s lips once more and pressed deep into him, undoing both him and himself in a pace so torturous maybe it’d distract from the pain bubbling elsewhere. They climaxed almost in unison, with Hinata’s fingers digging into their favorite spot on Kageyama’s back, and Kageyama’s teeth biting into Hinata’s neck.  
   
After their bodies had settled, they cuddled under the covers in silence. They lay facing each other, legs intertwined, and Hinata’s breath grazing Kageyama’s bare chest. Kageyama leaned his chin on top of Hinata’s head, one arm under his own head as a pillow, and the other resting over Hinata’s body, hand threading through Hinata’s hair. Hinata pressed his lips to the center of Kageyama’s chest and closed his eyes to listen to his heartbeat.  
   
“Thank you for this,” he whispered.  
   
Kageyama sighed. “But this isn’t what you truly want.”  
   
“I…”Hinata chuckled; it was dry and broken. “I wanted your ‘forever’”. He untangled himself from Kageyama’s embrace and sat up. “But it looks like that’ll never happen.”  
   
“Hina—”  
   
“No.” Hinata put a finger on Kageyama’s lips. He crawled over him to get off the bed, calmly put on all his clothes, and walked to the door.  
   
“I’m leaving tomorrow morning at six from the parking lot next to the playground. _With or without you.”_  
   
The wind slammed the door behind him.  
   
**_I want you to love me…now or never_.**

* * *

Hinata had picked to leave from near the playground for a silly and somewhat symbolic reason. It had been the place that brought him and Kageyama together, so he wanted it to be the place he said his final goodbye. It was completely empty at this time of day but Hinata liked the peace that settled over the area as the first rays of sun shined upon it. He leaned against the outside of driver’s door of the red convertible Tenga had given him and watched the clouds. Tenga had insisted that trying to actually be inconspicuous was suspicious, and that unfortunately all he had was a blaring red car. He even went as far as registering the car in Hinata’s name a few towns over so that Hinata wouldn’t get stopped by the police for theft. That man was an angel.  
   
Hinata sighed and took out his phone from his pocket. He had promised himself he would leave exactly at six, so there were still three minutes to wish for a miracle. He prepared his heart for disappointment as he opened the door and turned on the car. But when he stepped out again, giving the area one last sweep before heading out, he spotted Kageyama running towards the car, duffle bag at hand, face sweaty and heavily sleep deprived.  
   
Kageyama managed to give Hinata a smug look once he was closer. “Don’t look so fucking surprised. You know you had my forever from the moment I laid eyes on you in this stupid playground. It’s fate.”  
   
Hinata squealed and jumped on him, giving him a chaste but hard kiss. “ _Thank you_.” He giggled, something he hadn’t remembered doing in _so_ long, and tightened his arms and legs around Kageyama.  
   
Kageyama hummed, “I missed this sound.”  
   
“And I missed you.”  
   
“You won’t get to do much of that anymore. We’re stuck to each other for the rest of our days.”  
   
Hinata laughed and hopped off. “Okay, let’s go before someone catches us.”  
   
They put Kageyama’s duffle bag in the backseat next to Hinata’s and buckled up. As Hinata finished checking the mirrors he suddenly looked over at Kageyama with a mischievous grin.  
   
“Did you bring your insignia bomber by any chance?  
   
“Yeah…something overcame me in the last minute and I took it.”  
   
Hinata unbuckled his seatbelt and reached behind the seat for his duffle bag. “So did I. Where’s yours?”  
   
“It’s stuffed in the top of my duffle bag.”  
   
Hinata took it out and passed it to Kageyama. He returned to his seat with his in hand, and buckled up again. “We can’t take this with us.”  
   
“What do you want to do with them?”  
   
“We’re finally letting them go.” Hinata lowered their windows and began driving. “Stick it out the window and in the count of three, release them.”  
   
Kageyama chuckled. “You’re crazy as always, but sure. Let’s do it.”  
   
“1…2…” Hinata sped up some more. “...3!”  
   
They let go and it felt like breaking off a part of themselves. They were lighter. This is what breathing should have always felt like.  
   
Their bombers floated in the air momentarily and then landed on the road besides each other, forgotten, as the red car raced away.

* * *

In the sea-salt coddled Fukushima prefecture, there existed two warring yakuza families, the Yamaguchi-gumi and the Sumiyoshi-kai. Despite a history of ceaseless feud, both branches shared something in common—each had a male heir, currently the bold age of twenty-one, who disappeared overnight. But after two months of chaos and disarray, the families found their answer in a picture of their heirs kissing and a cheeky message: “just make up already!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT. IS. DONE! I really enjoyed writing this fic, and of course with anything doing with Halsey, it's dear to my heart. I hope you loved the ride. Please make sure to let me know if you did~
> 
> If you want more Halsey x HQ!!, I have a TsukkiYama fic based on some of her past songs [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628079/chapters/10552440).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
